Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL is the console version of Punch Time Explosion. It is avalable on Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360. It is the sequel to the 3DS game Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Characters & Shows All characters below are in both the original Punch Time Explosion, and the XL version. *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Chowder & Kimchi(Chowder) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Bonus Characters Bonus characters are listed below, and all of them are unlocked via purchasing them from the shop. Due to the story mode being mostly unchanged from the 3DS version, these characters are not given to the player in that mode. However, if bought from the shop the bonus characters can be used in the story mode, though the story will still progress the same way regardless. *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) *Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Aku (Samurai Jack) Bosses Bosses for the game are shown below. They are also the bosses in the 3DS version. *Ultimate Kevin *Stickybeard *Mojo Jojo's Powercore *Aku's Dragon form *General Skarr's Helecopter *Annoncer's TV Remote Levels The levels part of story mode are shown below. Stages Flapjack *(Lancy Sea) Wrecked Ship *(Lancy Sea) Bubbie's Mouth *(Sweet Land) Candy Island (Console version only) Powerpuff Girls *(TownsVille Tops) Townsville Roofs *(Mojo's Robot) Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room Grim Adventures *(Endsville) Toadblatt's School *(Endsville) Graveyard *(Grim's Home) Underworld Samurai Jack *(Samurai Lake) Samurai Dojo *(Past) Burned Village *(Future) Highway (Last Boss) *TV Remote's Lair Training *-Training Arena Options When you choose a profile it will have these options. Main Screen *Story *Multiplayer *Options *Vault *Shop Adventure Mode *Stage Select *New Game *Continue Game *Difficalty Option *Co op Mode Selection (depending on how many controllers are active) Battle Mode *Battle *Custom *PTE *Drones Battle *Arcade *Training *CPU Level Vault Options *Records *Stats *Cheats *Bios (unlockable through arcade mode) Cheats Access The Cheat Screen from options menu . Unlock Shop Prices The prices for the items in the shop are shown below. *Characters **1200 pts (Kevin, Him, Scotsman, Toiletnator and Hoss Delgado) **1500 pts (Johnny Bravo, Young Ben, and Aku). *Stages - 1000 pts each *Costumes - 500 pts *Cartoon Clips - 250 pts Assist Characters Assist characters for the game are shown below. #Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Console Version Only #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) #Mung Daal (Chowder) - Console Version Only #Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) - Console Version Only #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) #The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10) #Aku (Samurai Jack) - 3DS Version Only #Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) #General Skarr (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Kevin Levin (Ben 10) - 3DS Version Only #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Console Version Only #Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Panini (Chowder) - Console Version Only #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) - 3DS Version Only Synergy Attacks The synergy attacks are a new feature for Punch Time Explosion XL, and are listed below. TV Clips TV Clips are clips from cartoons that can be bought from the shop. Music Music pieces for Punch Time Explosion XL can be found here. Trivia *Young Ben, Captain Planet, Captain K'nuckles and Aku are the only characters that do not appear in another Cartoon Network crossover game FusionFall. Category:Games Category:Utada Category:Cartoon network Category:Punch Category:Mediamass